Presentimientos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Si hubiera sabido que esa habría sido la ultima vez que vería y hablaría con ella, no la hubiera tratado como la trato, hubiera sido mas paciente y amable. Un pequeño one-shot, relamente necesitaba escribirlo n.n.


**Presentimientos.**

***Pues lamentablemente Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.**

***Gracias a un one-shot que acabo de leer se me ocurrió esto.**

***Espero les guste.**

* * *

_No siempre, pero de vez en cuando los presentimientos son buenos consejeros, no importa que, les tienes que hacer caso, pues aunque sea muy difícil de creer, pueden evitar una tragedia. _

Estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, y el resguardo de unos arbustos, medio escondido, vestido completamente de negro, teniendo su larga cabellera plateada atada en una coleta alta, suspiro, si había algo que realmente odiaba era el sementerio. Fijo su mirada ambarina en ese grupo de personas que estaban a barios metros adelante de él, no tantos ya que podía escuchar lo que decían, se sentía muy mal, más mal se sintió al ver enfrente a ese grupo de personas a dos castañas, las únicas arrodilladas frente a esa tumba, llorando amargamente sin consuelo alguno.

Si hubiera sabido que esa habría sido la ultima vez que vería y hablaría con ella, no la hubiera tratado como la trato, hubiera sido mas paciente y amable, en vez de ser rudo y frívolo, el no era una persona, era una bestia, y mas bestia se sentia al recordar esa noche, la ultima ez que vio su calida sonrisa.

-_FlashBack-_

_Había recibido un mensaje del idiota de su amigo para que hablaran, y a las dos horas llego al lugar pactado, el cual era una colina donde había árboles y arbustos en tonos de verde, impaciente espero sentado en una banca que allí había. _

_-¿Esperaste mucho?-escucho decir a una chica que pareció frente a el. _

_-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte ,ya elegía a otra!-grito furioso y soberbio, ya estando parado. _

_-¿Y? Yo no te hice una escena por dejarme, tampoco tenía derecho ya que siempre supe que para ti era un juego, pero aun así quiero decirte lo que no me dejaste la ultima vez.-le contesto ella, sonriendo alegre como siempre. _

_-¿Qué me vas a decir según tu?-dijo cortante. _

_-Pues que me alegra saber que encontraste a alguien que te hace feliz, que aunque no me gusta la forma en que me trataste y me tratas siempre seras alguien muy importante para mí, te voy a recordar como un amigo muy especial, aunque ni después de mi muerte te importe.-le dijo la azabache con aquella alegria de ella, pero algo en sus palabras y en su persona era extraño, en ese momento no le importo. _

_-Como lo dijiste, no me importas y tampoco lo que digas y ocurra, ya dejame en paz, y ni se te ocurra usar de nuevo a algun conocido mío para que te ayude con esto, no vale la pena, tu no vales la pena.-dijo con burla, dandose media vuelta y dispuesto a irse. _

_-No te preocupes príncipe, porque no te volvere a molestar, lo juro, ni a ti ni a nadie.-la escucho decir, antes de irse. _

-End FlashBack-

En esos momentos se arrepentía de como la había tratado, seguramente la había echo llorar ya que antes de irse había notado que los ojos chocolates de ella estaban cristalinos, pero si algo había aprendido de ella, fue que era muy orgullosa para mostrarse debíl frente a la gente y llorar para ella era una muestra muy grande de vulnerabilidad, esa noche al regresar a su casa, había llamado a Miroku para insultarlo asta el cansancio, solo por el hecho de ayudar a esa chica que para el era una molestía, aunque no había podido consiliar el sueño por lo raro que se comportaba esa vez, gracias a eso había faltado una semana completa, la loca esa le había dejado muy inquieto por lo que había dicho, esa misma noche, mientras le decía todo eso a la niña, algo en su interior le decía que no fuera tan bestia con ella, sentía que lo pagaría muy caro.

_-Genial, la loca ya me contagió su creencia en los presentimientos._

Eso había pensado, con ese mismo pensamiento todas las noches de esa semana se había dormido, pero cuando se despertaba ya era muy tarde y no iba a la escuela, en esos días su novia le había ido a visitar, llevándole los deberes, mimándolo, sin contarle nada que no tuviera que ver con ella o el curso, con su mejor amigo ni hablaba, aunque la vez que lo llamo fue atendido por la casilla de mensajes, se sentía extraño, algo raro sucedía y el se sentía tan mal, más bien casi tan mal como el jueves, puesto que ya era fin de semana, no sabía que diablos le pasaba_._

_Muchos creen en eso, no solo en el instinto, la inteligencia, y el saber que son protegidos, muchas son especiales y presienten cosas, tanto buenas y malas, para ayudar o simplemente lo saben._

La semana siguiente había vuelto a asistir a el instituto pero había notado que la atmosfera de este era muy distinta a la normal, todos desde el director, los profesores, los porteros y cada unos de los alumnos estaban con una notable tristeza pegada al rostro, las chicas especialmente, algunas asta lloraban a mares y eran consoladas por las demás o por sus novios.

_-¡Era una niña! ¿Por qué justamente ella? ¡Kami!_

Era lo que escuchaba decir a las chicas que lloraban, y en los hombres era parecido, estaban deprimidos, algunos suspiraban, y otros hablan que ese hecho seria uno que quedaría en la historia y en sus memorias para siempre.

_-La familia y amigos mas cercanos, deben estar sumamente tristes, sin ella la escuela ya no será la misma, era la razón de que se respirar alegría e infantilismo en el aire. _

Muchos de sus compañeros decían eso, pero lo que mas sorprendía al chico era que un pequeño grupo de personas, donde entraba el estúpido de Miroku, no estaban, ahora si, ¿Qué sucedía? No entendía nada, que mas daba, el solo se concentro en sus clases y en pasar tiempo con su queridíma novia. Al día siguiente el amigo del ambarino apareció, no muy alegre, mas bien estaba peor que los demás, el solo reía como si no le importara el que todo se había vuelto un fastidio, en el reseso cuando hablo con el oji-azul, este le había contado por accidente lo que pasaba.

_-FlashBack-_

_-Taisho idiota, se que ella no te caía bien, ¿pero no sentís nada por lo que le paso?-le dijo de forma molesta, y él no entendía la razón. _

_-¿De que hablas, monje?-pregunto un tanto molesto._

_-¿Me vas a venir a decir que Kikyo no te a dicho nada? ¡Ni quién te crea, hombre! Si tu novia es la que mas se alegra de lo que le sucedió, pero es el colmo que tu también te alegres de la muerte de Kagome.-gritó furioso, el quedo de piedra._

_-Se que me quieres hacer sentir mal por terminar con la hermana menor de tu novia, pero no hace falta que digas semejante cosa, Miroku.-reclamo el peli-plata, serio._

_-A ver señor inteligente, ¿No te diste cuenta que Sango no viene? ¿Ni los amigos de Kagome? ¿Qué todos están extremadamente tristes? ¡Aquí la única "niña adolescente" es Kagome!¿No te fijaste que ella tampoco vino? ¡¿Creíste que faltó por ti?!-exclamo, el torpe de su amigo, ¿no se había dado cuenta?_

_-¿Realmente mu..murió?-pregunto incredulo, lo que su amigo decía le había prendido la lamparita en el cerebro._

_-¡Por algo sus hermanas estan de duelo!-grito exasperado._

_-¿Cómo fue que murió?-fue lo unico que atinó a decir._

_-Murió el jueves al salír de la escuela, se estaba llendo para su casa junto con Midoriko y a mitad de camino unos hombres las empezaron a seguir, ellas se asustaron y empezaron a correr y los tipos esos iban tras ellas, Kagome cruzó la calle sin fijarse que un caminión venía, murió en el acto.-dijo el pelinegro con tristeza.-En la tarde Midoriko, Sango, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, el tal Hoyo, Koga, claro yo también la iremos a vicitar en el sementerió, si quieres ven.-avisó antes de ir al salón._

_-End FlashBack-_

Ahora se encontraba allí, atrás de las dos castañas que seguían llorando, luego fijo su vista en la pequeña columna que decía de quien era la tumba, sonrió con tristeza al ver la inscripción.

_"Kagome Higurashi. (1999-2014). Siempre te vamos a querer, niña adolescente, tu familia y amigos"_

Ambas chicas dejaron de llorar, girandose hacia el, las miro unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada, estaba avergonzado, esas castañas eran las hermanas mayores de la chica, aunque no se parecían mucho, suspiro, se sentía deprimido.

-Inuyasha ella no quería que te pusieras mal.-dijo la castaña mayor.

-Midoriko, Kagome no pensó que él se pondría mal.-corrigió la otra.

-Yo...lo siento.-dijo con un tono melancólico.

-No pudiste evitarlo, eso iba a pasar, ella mismo lo dijo.-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Cómo que se los dijo?-inquirió sorprendido.

-La misma mañana de ese día, ella dijo que la disculparamos, que no iba a llegar a dormir...en la casa.-dijo, volviendo su vista a la tumba de su hermana.- Ahora comprendo que se refería a esto. Media hora antes de la salida ella me llamo diciendo:

_"¿Sango-chan le podrías decir a Mi-chan que me venga a buscar? No quiero volver sola de regreso"._

-Note que su tono de voz estaba raro, en la llamada sonaba muy triste, pero en ese momento no me percate, ella presentía que no llegaría a la casa.-chillo al dejar caer una lagrima.

-¿Ella...ella presintió su propia muerte?-pensó sonrprendido y espantado.

-Se despidió de todos nosotros mucho tiempo antes de el accidente, también se despidió de ti.-dijo con una sonrisa triste la blanquesina.-El ultimo mes lo vivió al maximo, no le portaba lastimarse con tal de cumplir por lo menos el 95% de sus sueños.-recordó con dulsura, su hermanita aunque pasase el tiempo siempre sería una niña, siempre lo hubiese sido.

-¿De mi?-pregunto extrañado, acaso esa vez, esa ultima vez ¿ella se había despedido?

_"No te preocupes príncipe, porque no te volvere a molestar, lo juro, ni a ti ni a nadie"_

Recordo de golpe esas palabras, esa había sido su despedida, ¿Cómo no se había percatado? Más aun con el tono triste que uso, realmente era un completo ¡IDIOTA! Para colmo la tarde que ella había fallecido, el había presentido que algo muy malo pasaría, que tenía que estar en otra parte, para ser expecificos a dos calles más adelante, pues que la niña de cabellera azabache había sucumbido a unos metros de donde el vivía, tal vez, solo tal vez si no hubiese sido terco y hubiera hecho caso a ese presentimiento, habría salvado a la adolescente.

-Así es, no se como le hiciste para enamorar a mi pequeña hermanita, asta me puse celosa, es decir nos pusimos celosos porque tu eras su centro de atención, tenieno en cuenta que la lastimaste.-dijo con tono de reproche.- Pero bueno, ella me dijo que no me enojara, ten.-dijo al entregarle un sobre blanco que estaba doblado a la mitad.

-¿Y esto?

-El sábado encontre escondidas muchas cartas en la habitación de Kagome-chan, una de esas cartas era para ti, mientras que las otras era para todos los demás, en la mía me pedía que te entregara tu carta y a ella nunca le nege nada.-confeso con tristeza.

-Pues, nosotras nos tenemos que ir, la pequeña niña amenazo con matarnos si no cuidabamos bien de Sota-chan.-dijo Sango un tanto alegre.

-De acuerdo, adiós.- se despidió con voz queda, aunque ya era bastante tarde se quedó un rato más en la tumba de su ex novia y pequeña "amiga".

Ya se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en su espaciosa cama, teniendo como luz la proveniente de la lampara de noche, suspiro, y de uno de los bolcillos de su pantalon sacó el sobre blanco y lo desdoblo, notando que con una preciosa caligrafía en el frente del sobre estaba su nombre, sonrio y abrió el sobre sacando la carta, comenzó a leer.

_"Para el señor __Perro gruñón__"_.-una pequeña risita se le escapo al recordar que ella lo llamaba así cuando estaba enojada porque el no había sedido a comprarle sus dulces.-_ Eres un mentiro, ¿lo sabes no? Dijiste que mi vida y lo que pasara no te interezaba, que no me querias y ahora resulta que te fuiste a visitarme al sementerio, y no, no soy bruja o adivina, solo que aproveche el tiempo que salimos para conocerte mejor, además solo de esa forma conseguirias tener entre tus manos esta carta. A diferencía de tí, yo si cumplo mis promesas, te dije que no te molestaría y lo eh cumplido, pero que te quede claro que fue porque yo ya sabia lo que me pasaría, no es tu culpa nada de lo que paso, aunque me engañaste, me mentiste y decepsionaste con todas las de la ley, como te dije en nuestra despedida, para mí siempre seras un amigo muy especial y te protegere como lo are con los demás, eso lo juro por mis amados dulces_.-sonrio, a pesar de tener la muerte encima, ella seguía siendo la misma infantil y dulce niña que conoció.-_¡Por lo menos tengo corazón, y adoro ser infantil! Se que lo estas pensando eso, jum, estoy casi segura que si te decía algo sobre mis presentimientos, me dirias "Cuentale tus locuras a otro loco como tu" o algo así, conociendote,¿me equivoco, Inu?_-nego con la cabeza, asta por carta esa niñita lograba milagros.-_ Soy como un __"angelo"__, sabes no deberías confiar tanto en tu novia, no te vallas a enojar baka, pero yo se porque te lo digo. Adiós y ahora si es el definitivo, por lo menos en esta vida. _

_Por cierto hay algo en el sobre, me gustaría pensar que te daría curiosidad y mirarías, lo puedes hacer, ¿si? _

_Y aunque no te lo mereces, ¡Te amo Inuyasha Taisho! _

_ Atentamente, Kagome Higurashi._

Sus ojos dorados como el sol se pusieron cristalinos, pero no iba a llorar, no le iba a dar ese gusto a la chica, a ese **_angelo_**, un**_ angelo bello _**aunque no lo quería admitir, sonrio con diversion y se fijo que más había en ese sobre, quedo abrumado al sacar una foto de la azabache, esa foto era una de las ultimas que ella se había tomado, estaba en un parque, haciendo un cosplay de Shugo Chara, vestida totalmente de rosa, con su cabellera azabche atada en una coleta al costado de su cabeza y con el broche de corazón, giniando un ojo, sacando la lengua y haciendo el signo de amor y paz con dos dedos de la mano, se veía tan infantil y adorable. Sonrio y una trabiesa lagrima rodo por su mejilla, iba a extrañar a esa niña.

_Los presentimientos son como mensajes, mensajes que alguien te manda para que este preparado para alguna cosa no muy agradable, y lo menos agradable son las desgracias, menos si posiblemente pudo ser evitada, adbertida, no importa que sea una locura si sientes un sentimiento de angustia, de miedo y preocupasión a tal punto que te oprime el pecho, debes de darle antención porque puede que sea un abiso de algo importante._

* * *

**Además del one-shot que leí, también ayudaron los exámenes que me deprimen bastante, y quería hace sufrir un poquito a Inuyasha, cosa que me costo ¬¬. Dulce venganza por parte de Kagome (?).**

**Si les a gustado pues fue gracias al mendigo examen ¬¬, y si no pues la culpa es del maldito examen ¬¬ y lamento que no les allá gustado UwU.**

**Comenten, ¿si? *-***

**¡Sayonara minna! n.n**


End file.
